Kanzeon Bostsu's funday out
by Kenren Taishou
Summary: hAVE YOU EVER FELT SO BORED? SO BORED IT CAN EVEN BE COMPARED TO DEATH?.....WELL, HERE'S WHAT THIS DIVINITY DOES TO BIGHTEN UP HER EVERLASTING DAYS A BIT


Kanzeon Bosatsu's Fun Day Out  
  
Sitting on her throne, her chin resting on her hand, Kanzeon Bosatsu removed a strand of hair from in front of her eyes.  
  
"Boring.so damn boring..so boring it can be compared to death! I mean there's nothing to do here! Nothing to gossip about...Bloody hell I can't even waste my time deciding which anti-wrinkle cream to use!!!!! I don't grow old! Damn the authorities! Who said that ever lasting youth is a blessing?!!!........Hm...Oh! Let's see what Konzen and the rest of his group are doing!"  
  
She stood up and approached the water Lilly pool in front of her, she waved her hand over the water and an image started to form. She peered as the image started to get clearer then water ripples distorted the vision.  
  
"Damn this stupid bad reception! I've been trying to convince the celestial emperor to get satellite reception or at least cable, ever since I gave the guy who invented them the idea! But no! We are divinities! We have other important matters to attend to!! Hell, I can't even check on the latest world news cause we haven't got internet up here!!!"  
  
by the time she had finished these words Kanzeon was kicking her throne so hard anyone walking past her palace might have thought that an earthquake was going on inside!! Then realizing that this did not befit her status of Goddess of Mercy (who by the way did her job so well that she left everyone to his own mercy!!!); she stopped and fixed her hair.  
  
"I think I'll go down to Earth to say Hi to my nephew"...  
  
...And with a flick of her fingers......  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
She was gone!!  
  
On Earth, sitting on a heap of sand, invisible to the mortal eye, Kanzeon looked at the desert surrounding her.then she spotted it..in the distance... a little green four-wheel drive.  
  
"Bingo!" she thought and she focused her energy upon them. She closed her eyes and she could see them even more clearly and hear them too!  
  
"Sanzo, I'm hungry"  
  
"Shut up you stupid monkey!"  
  
"Shut up yourself you red haired girl-maniac!"  
  
...The sound of gunshots filled the air...  
  
"Now guys..be a little more patient it's just another 5hours and we'll be at the next village.  
  
"What?!!! 5hrs!!!!!" Kanzeon could hardly believe her luck. "No way I'm waiting that long, baby!" She flicked her finger.  
  
"Hakkai look! A village! Yeah! I can finally eat!"  
  
"A village?" Sanzo as always was suspicious  
  
"Funny, it's not on the map."  
  
"Who the hell cares?!" Gojyo was the first one out of the car.  
  
The four of them walked into the village, it all seemed pretty normal, just a small peaceful village in the middle of a desert.  
  
"Sanzo, look! Food!!! I'm so hungry! Please take me there?!" Gokuh was virtually dragging Sanzo towards a posh looking restaurant.  
  
"If it shuts you up."  
  
They seated themselves around a table and it was only a matter of minutes before Gokuh had polished about 10plates clean! Gojyo was certainly not going slow on the sache and Sanzo and Hakkai..well, they couldn't let the pervo drink all that wine alone, could they?  
  
"Phew! That was a nice snack!" Gokuh wiped his face  
  
"Yeah, now let's move it! The bill."requested Sanzo.  
  
"Now here is where the fun starts." Kanzeon Bosatsu was sitting alone in a dark corner of the restaurant in the vests of an old woman.  
  
A waiter presently came over to Sanzo's table holding the bill in his hands.  
  
"MY! MY! Now that's expensive!"  
  
"No problem", Sanzo flashed his gold card.  
  
A devious smile spread over Bosatsu's face as she flicked her fingers again.  
  
Moments later the waiter was seen approaching Sanzo's table again, looking rather confused.  
  
"Ehm...excuse me sir but we seem to have a problem with your gold card. You see it has a NIL balance on it"  
  
Sanzo calmly lit up a cigarette, "Your machine's faulty, check again"  
  
The waiter who also happened to be the short-tempered owner of the restaurant, frowned "I've already tried 3times. Your card is empty. You'll have to pay in cash!"  
  
"C.Cash?!" Sanzo grew slightly paler. He turned to Hakkai who smiled back in return and then to Gojyo who showed him two empty pockets. They were in trouble  
  
Hakkai smiling at the owner said "I'm afraid we don't have any money on us. Is there any other way we can pay you?"  
  
"Sure!" the owner's voice roared.  
  
Moments later our four heroes found themselves in the restaurant's kitchen, all dressed up in aprons and hats..washing the plates. Kanzeon, sitting invisibly on one of the kitchen stools was laughing her head off! When else could she get the opportunity to see Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai and Gokuh splashing and slipping in water and swimming in an ocean of dirty dishes for that too!!!  
  
"Sanzo, I'm tired.my arms are heavy and my legs are killing me.can I rest?!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Hey! After all it's your fault we're here you stupid monkey! You should be doing all the work yourself" butt in Gojyo.  
  
"Hey, you ate too!! You perverted cockroach!"  
  
"You empty headed little chimp!" Gojyo splashed some water at Gokuh  
  
"You.." Gokuh tried to get his own back but seeing that his aim was not as good as Gojyo, in the end, the one who was dripping wet was Sanzo!  
  
"Stop it you stupid idiots!" Two shots were fired and two high stacks of plates were shattered to pieces.  
  
The angry owner came storming in. "What the hell is going on in here?! This is a respectable restaurant!!" then seeing the mess "Bloody hell!!! Those plates!! That's another 10days of work to repay me the damage!!"  
  
"CH.."  
  
The owner stomped out of the kitchen. Kanzeon was really enjoying all of this!!  
  
Hakkai still carefully drying the plates, turned towards Sanzo, "Shouldn't your card have an unlimited balance, Sanzo? How come it was empty?"  
  
"Because the old hag who gave it to me can't do any thing properly!!"  
  
"ME!!!! OLD HAG!!!!" Kanzeon frowned, "The arrogant little.." She flicked her fingers again.  
  
Sanzo removed a strand of hair from his eyes and then looked at his hands..shocked! Caught between his fingers was a lock of golden hair! He ran his fingers through his hair and more locks fell out!!!!! He let out a scream.  
  
"My Oh My!!" exclaimed Hakkai.  
  
"Sanzo..You're bald!" Gokuh's eyes grew wider with amazement.  
  
"Hahaha! You look so ridiculous! Hahaha!! Now you really look like a monk! Hahaha!"  
  
His fingers where already on the trigger, then something stopped him. They all looked in the direction from where the sound of hilarious laughing was coming and to their disbelief they saw...Kanzeon Bosatsu curled up on the kitchen floor, holding her stomach, tears streaming out of her eyes!!!  
  
"Hahahaha! Oh Konzen! HaHaHaHaHa! You are so...HaHahahaha..Oh my! HaHaHaHaHaHa...." It was too funny!  
  
"So it's you! You..."  
  
"Nah! Nah!" She waved a finger at him "you do want your gold card and your hair back, don't you Konzen?!"  
  
Well, seeing that Sanzo did want them back, he had to refrain from calling her anything.  
  
"HahaHa! I enjoyed this!"  
  
"We DIDN"T!" thought the rest.  
  
She flicked her fingers for the last time. "Gotta go now. You're card is fine again. See you sweeties!" She blew a kiss at them  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Sanzo grasped her wrist, "What about my hair?!!!!"  
  
"Oh...it will grow back.at normal human speed!!! HaHaHaHa!!!!!"  
  
THE END  
  
Hope you enjoyed this! HAHAHAHAHA!!! 


End file.
